Family, Friendships, and Forgiveness
by TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75
Summary: 15 separate drabbles written to address the troubles and issues that occur within families and friends. Relationships are constantly being damaged, and all people can learn to do is to forgive each other and learn how to cope with these problems.
1. In Your Heart

**If you are reading this, then it's my pleasure to try and interest you with these series of drabbles that I will be writing for the next fifteen weeks for Another Artist's "A Little is a Lot" Challenge. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**May 24, 2011**

**So I present to you the first drabble!**

* * *

><p><strong>In Your Heart<strong>

Amy's POV

It's been so long time since the clue hunt has ended, and a few years since the defeating of the Vespers, and one year since Dan's death. I really miss Dan's silliness, but strange sense of optimism that he would always put on during the hunt. It's really strange, but even though I'm Dan's older sister, I feel like Dan protects me more than I protect him, and right now, I have no idea what to do with myself without Dan. He was always the one who would stand up for me every time Natalie, Ian, or anyone ever tried to tease or bully me. I always thought that Dan would always stay my annoying brother that I could always call "dweeb," but now, he's gone, and I didn't have the chance to say goodbye.

Today, I've been a wreck. I don't know what to do because this day will always stab me in the heart whenever I think of Dan. For this whole day, I've ever sat in bed or I stare out into space, hoping the Dan would just open the door and yell "Hey Amy! I'm starving! Do you have anything made for me," and I would reply by saying, "I'm not your maid Dan! Why don't you go make yourself something?" However, in reality, Dan won't be coming home, and he won't ever be coming home. This makes me really hurt but what really hurts the most was that for two years before Dan died, Dan was in Japan learning to perfect his ninja skills, and all we were able to use to communicate with were Sharpies and sticky-notes, and so really, **Sharpies and sticky-notes made up our last memories**. However, these memories will only stay with me and not Dan.

Dan, however, if he were to still be alive would say that he wouldn't me to be like this, and that I should move on and not to let his death affect me so much. That's why I'm here for a little support, and where do I normally get support from? Dan, of course. Yes, I'm here at his gravestone, and although some people think graves are rather gloomy and sad, but I fine this one to be rather soothing and peaceful. I'm so glad that I came here. I feel really relaxed, and I feel Dan's presence around me silently yelling and running around me like he used to do all the time.

Today, I decided to bring all the sticky-notes that Dan and I sent each other because we thought they were funny. Originally, I decided I would burn them in front of Dan's grave because all they brought me seemed to be sadness and depression, but I actually decided against it. These sticky-notes are everything that I have left of Dan when we weren't around each other. I'm sitting right in front of Dan's grave, thinking about how I actually was able to survive living by myself in Boston without Dan, and I concluded that it was because I knew that Dan was still alive and that we would see each other someday, but the day when the letter from the Martial Arts Academy in Japan arrived to inform me that Dan no longer existed in this world tore me apart. For weeks, I didn't know what to do with myself, and almost everyone that cared about me were worried about me.

I had lived my whole life with Dan and we had gone through so much together, and I repay him by becoming depressed when he dies. Now that I think about it, it's rather lame and silly to think I won't be able to see Dan anymore. Well, it's true that I won't be able to see Dan, the human body, ever again, but sitting here at his grave made me realize something about "losing" the people you truly love: you never really forget them, they'll always be in your heart as long as you continue to love them. Though it's sad that Dan won't be here in my life, I'm sure Dan will be looking out for me like he always did, but from now on, he'll be doing it in spirit. I lie down on the grass and watch the colorful sticky-notes fly into the air as I throw them up into the sky, and as I do so, I see a cloud form a faint smile shape, and I smile too, thinking about Dan.

* * *

><p><strong>*sobs* and *cries* Well, not really. However, I did feel a pain pass through me as I wrote this first drabble. When I first started to write this, I didn't know how to connect it to the prompt, and I didn't want to write about Amy and Ian, since I normally would, so I tried to write about Amy and Dan's bond.<strong>

**I'm sure you all have read the books and know how annoying Dan and Amy could be to each other, but that's sort of what makes a good sibling relationship. They aren't fighting with each other, they just tease each other, but when it comes to team work, you wouldn't be able to find a better pair than those two, that is in my opinion.**

**I hope you liked it, and please leave a comment in a review telling me what went wrong and what I should improve and keep, I'll really appreciate it!**

**~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**


	2. Still Holding Back

**Well, obviously my story doesn't get too much reviews, but I know you guys are reading it, and as long you continue to read it, then I'll say I'm satisfied, however, I do wish you guys could drop a note to tell me what I am doing poorly in and what I should keep up with.**

**Moving on...I hope you enjoy the second drabble in this "A Little is A Lot Challenge!" **

**Enjoy and wish me luck! **

* * *

><p>June 6th, 2011<p>

_**Still Holding Back**_

Amy's POV

Even after the hunt, I've always let my crush on Ian get to me and whenever I meet a cute guy, my stuttering keeps getting in the way, causing me to stay single. I've tried to be able to control my stuttering and to confidentally speak to guys I want to understand, and I'm glad I had that conversation with Hamilton because even though Dan has matured in the years, he still finds my lasting crush on Ian very irritating.

Hamilton made me realize a lot about myself. Back then, besides Dan, Hamilton was the only other guy I could communicate to, and when I came across the opportunity to overcome my stuttering weakness, I boldly went to Hamilton, though truthfully he came to me.

My conversation with Hamilton started out with me getting the mail from the mail box when I noticed a familiar car. As I walked past the car, I realized it was the Holt family's car they used during the clue hunt. I was right too, because when I turned around after I realized that it was the Holts, I saw Hamilton leaning on the car smiling at me and saluted signalling a "hello."

"What brings you here Hamilton? I haven't seen you in a while? How's it going now that the clue hunt is over? Where's your fam-" I asked, and I would have kept asking if Hamilton hadn't interrupted me by saying,

"Calm down Amy! No need to ask all those questions at once, I won't be able to remember all of them!"

Realizing that Hamilton had a point, I started laughing at myself for being so silly and that Hamilton could come into my house and have a nice little chat with me.

"Hey, why don't you come in? I don't think you'll want to stay out here while we talk."

"Oh yes, that's very true. I see that you and Dan have settled down, and you guys are living with Fiske and Nellie I assume?"

"Yeah, you're right. It's nice being able to settle down and not be scared that you're being chased by crazy relatives who wanted to get your clues." I tried to joke a little about it, but by looking at the face Hamilton made by that comment, I wasn't successful, so I said,

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to accuse anyone really, and even if I did suggest it, I wasn't talking about your family at all. I mean, I understand that you guys wanted to clues really badly too, but you weren't like Isabel Kabra and her 'muppets' or children trying to kill Dan and me constantly. That experience is something I never want to go through again."

"I completely understand what you mean but what are you trying to imply by the word 'muppet'? Weren't Ian and Natalie just as cruel has Isabel was? I don't quite understand that part though." When I said that, I think I was thinking how I really shouldn't have said that, but honestly, I'm glad that I did because I was finally able to stand on ground and not have to worry about stuttering in front of people.

"Don't you remember, Ian and Natalie said that they wanted to change for the better? I felt that they were lost people since the beginning and that I needed to help find them." Now that I think about what I said, I feel that I worded what I wanted to say a little poorly, but at least I got my point across.

**"How can you find someone who was never lost to begin with?" he demanded. **In the beginning I actually thought I made another mistake, but after some thought, Hamilton realized that what I had said was true.

"I'm sorry Amy. I didn't mean to sound so rude, but what you said was very true. Ian and Natalie do seem to be like people who were lost for their whole life, but if you wanted to help find the real thems, why are you still so distant from them?"

That question has always bugged me since the very second Hamilton said it, but I stilll can't think of the answer. Maybe it's because I haven't gotten over the fact Ian breaking my heart so many times, or maybe I'm doubting myself, even though I don't stutter around most guys, I think I'll always be that stuttering Amy in front of Ian, and I'm still holding back because of that.

* * *

><p><strong>748 words counted!<strong>

**Hmm...I don't know if I really liked that or not. Oh well, I think it sounds decent enough, but I do want suggestions on how to change my ending. It doesn't sound too smooth, or the way I wanted it to.**

**So, if you possibly have ideas of how to change it, please drop a review to let me know!**

**Thanks,**

**TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**


	3. Surprise!

**Well, I don't have much to say here, so continue on to the third drabble of Another Artist's "A Little is a Lot" Challenge.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Number Three: Surprise!<strong>

Yesterday morning, I woke up to the sound of moving feet and boxes being pushing around. It was 7 in the morning, and I couldn't go back to sleep, so instead, I decided to get dressed in a flowy top and shorts. However, when I went outside, I almost smacked Nellie in the head because she was standing right in front of my door.

"Nellie! What are you doing here, and why are you up so early already? You never wake up this early."

"Oh, Amy! Didn't see you there? What are you up kiddo? You always sleep in on Sundays?" Okay, something was definitely up, and I still didn't know what, so I continued to ask Nellie even though she already avoided answering my question.

"I heard boxes being moved around, or was that something else? Come on Nellie. I know you're hiding something from me? What is it? What can't I know? Is Dan doing something wrong already today? Are you covering up for him, because you don't need to. If Dan is doing something wrong, I need to handle it and please don't get in my way." I tried to go around Nellie, but no matter which way I moved, Nellie followed, trapping me.

"No way! Who are you kidding? Dan jokes a lot, but he doesn't cause trouble in the morning of a Sunday! I mean really, we're talking about Dan here! Wait, hold on second. It's Dan we're talking about! Of course he'd be doing something wrong, but Amy, I swear, Dan is not causing trouble. In fact, he's being a normal brother right now!"

"You're joking Nellie, right? Dan being a normal brother is never going to happen. Now let me through Nellie, I need to figure out what you guys are up to." I pushed Nellie aside surprisingly, and was about to make my way down the hallway when Dan popped out from the end of the hallway and screamed,

"HALT! Stop right there Amy! You are prohibited from leaving this hallway! I forbid you!"

I stared and frowned at Dan, but a few seconds later, I started laughing hysterically. I couldn't stop laughing after I started, and to tell the truth, I don't know what I found so funny at that time. Maybe it was the fact that Dan seemed like his normal self that made me feel silly for almost believing Nellie and what she said. After I stiffled my laughter, I looked up at Dan and saw his serious face frowning at me.

"I'm sorry Dan! I didn't mean to laugh at you. Really, I have no idea why I was laughing. I'm sorry."

Dan just shrugged and his frown disappeared, but a serious face covered something that he was thinking about.

"Dan what were you doing just before you popped out from the kitchen?"

**He ignored my question and asked, "What kind of cereal do you prefer: Cinnamon Toast Crunch or Pops?"**

"Dan! Come on. Stop playing dumb, I know you're up to something. I'm going to figure out what you were doing anyways. Hurry up Dan, what are you doing?"

"Fine! Why don't I just show you? You better thank me after this happens though!"

I didn't quite understand what Dan was getting at, but he led me past a decorated kitchen with tons of food, and before we made it to the living room, all I could hear was a big,

"Surprise! Happy birthday Amy!"

I was shocked. I couldn't believe my eyes. Ian, Natalie, Hamilton and his family, Uncle Alistair, Jonah Wizard and his father, and Fiske were all dressed up and smiling at me. I couldn't have been happier. I was overjoyed and so happy that I hugged Dan and said,

"Thank you so much Dan! I can't believe I even suspected you for doing something bad."

"No worries Amy! I'm always doing something weird anyways, but happy birthday Amy!"

I still can't believe Dan went and actually planned a birthday party for me, and I'll say, I couldn't have been more happy and proud of Dan then.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that was definitely something I could have improved on, but I couldn't really think of a way to make it sound better. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it!<strong>

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**


	4. Finding the End of the Circle

**Well, I don't have much time to say anything in this Author's Note, so why don't we get on with the next chapter?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Finding the End of the Circle<strong>

I was never interested in girls when I was little, and I still don't. Whenever Amy was around Ian during the clue hunt, and even before that, she would swoon right in front of him and forget how to speak, always stuttering in front of him. That was what always got on my nerves but, because I still loved Amy as a sister, so I would end up sticking up for Amy so she would not totally embarass herself. I really never knew what it meant to be someone's little brother since I was always acting as the older brother that took care of Amy.

However, **I wonder if they realize that all they do is run in circles all day. **I mean really, since the beginning of the clue hunt, Ian would always get close to Amy, stealing her heart and then go and break it again. Later on, Ian would come back to Amy saying he was "sorry" and wishing that Amy would give him another chance. Amy, who was always a weakling when it came to Ian, then forgives Ian, and the cycle begins once again and again, and it doesn't seem to be an ending.

That's what makes me so annoyed: Amy is always letting Ian break her heart over and over again and now her heart is broken again. No, it's not broken, it's shattered to pieces like broken glass that can't ever be repaired again. Now, here I am going to comfort her, and try to help her get through this once more. I really hope this is the last time Ian breaks her heart because I can't stand Amy being hurt repeatedly, and I thought Ian changed since the clue hunt. It looks like I was wrong, because Ian hasn't changed one bit.

Hmm...this is weird. Looks like I don't need to go to Amy to comfort her, more like she's coming to me, but something doesn't seem completely right. I mean, I know Ian and Amy broke up this morning, but something else seems to be the main problem, and Amy isn't crying, in fact she looks like she wants to slap someone. I wonder what she wants.

"Hey Amy. How are you doing? Do you need to tell me something?" I didn't know exactly how to start this conversation because I normally am the silly one when it comes to serious issues, but this issue is definitely something I can't joke about is what my instinct told me.

"Uhh... Dan, may I talk to you inside your room? This is really urgent, but I can't let other people know about it." Before I could respond, Amy was already shoving me towards my room. God Amy, no need to push me, I was going to say yes anyways.

"Well, what do you want to tell me? We're already in my room. What's the urgent news that I don't really think I want to know?" I knew I would dread whatever Amy was going to tell me, but I knew I needed to know what Amy was about to tell me.

I looked at Amy intently to find eyes that I didn't recognize as Amy's. I never thought Amy would ever be able to fight against someone, but from the look in her eyes, I couldn't master the way she did it, but I just knew that I couldn't mess with her.

"Well...I know you know I broke up with Ian this morning, but I think you should know that I broke up Ian this time, and not the other way around."

"What? You broke up with Ian? How is that even poss-?" I couldn't even finish my sentence when I looked at Amy's face again. God, Amy's face really was scary.

"Yeah. I know. Surprising isn't it? Well, I have a good reason, and that's because I figured out that Ian's mother, Isabel Kabra, is really a Vesper, which makes Ian, almost too important for the Vespers and a big threat for us Cahills. I couldn't risk our family to be destroyed just by the mere fact that I let my emotions control me."

Wow. I couldn't believe my ears. Ian being a Vesper? Well, I can understand why Isabel might be of Vesper descendant, but I didn't quite believe that Ian would be. Wow, I guess Amy won't be broken-hearted again because of Ian, because she's finally found the end to the circle she was confined to until now.

* * *

><p><strong>748 words! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I didn't quite have too much time to type this up. Hope you guys enjoyed it!<strong>

**See you guys next time!**

**~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**


End file.
